


MarAce ficlet dump

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Portgas D. Ace, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: My second attempt at a ficlet collection, this time with just MarAce!
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	MarAce ficlet dump

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know jack shit about A/B/O dynamics and I just needed this out of my system.

"I don't think so," Ace grounded down on Marco, bottoming his cock while barely gasping out his demands. His voice sounded like grated honey, if such a thing even existed, but in Marcos ears it was bliss. 

"My heat," "My way!" The raventte threw his head back, at a loss for words when he finally hit his prostate. He moaned loudly, a filthy drawn out sigh that made Marco grunt in return when his walls fluttered around him. His heat producing more slick to accommodate his partner. 

After a full minute of adjusting to Marcos cock, Ace began to move. Slowly he rose on his knees, savoring the way his walls tugged on the Alphas cock. With only the tip barely in, he slid down quick. 

His breathless curse pushed Marco to grab hold of his hips, helping the omega steady as he bounced on and off of his throbbing dick. He could feel his knot start to form when Ace clenched down on his cock. The younger having reached his orgasm first.

The smell of honey and sex, and tiny bits of hibiscus drove Marco insane. Every fiber of his being was now in some sort of primal instinct mode. His body was in agony as his alpha screamed at him to claim. 

My omega. My Ace. Mine. Mine. My mate. 

It was like a mantra over and over. A whole new force of possessiveness making him turn Ace around to face him as he moved to the edge of the bed. 

"M-mar- hey!" Ace whined at the loss of Marco inside him, then he yelped when the older man thrust back in. Going deep as he nuzzled agaisnt his scent gland, practically drooling over the intoxicating smell of the omega. 

He lapped and nibbled on the sensitive skin, causing Ace to shudder and twitch helplessly in his hold. 

"Oh, ooohhh" The other was a panting mess, his cheeks flushed from being stuffed full and Marcos attention to his scent gland. Not to mention the idea of his wanted Alpha biting down there. Leaving his mark on his omega. 

Ace groaned out at the thought, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Marco made to stand. Strong hands leaving a bruising grip on his hips. 

"Fuck, a-alpha." 

There was no way to describe how surprised Ace was when his back collided painfully with the wall. A sharp but so damn pleasuring pain erupting from the juncture of his neck. Yet before he could catch his breath, Marco snapped his hips, skin slapping harshly as he repeated the action again. 

A keening noise was ripped from the omega as his mates knot inflated more, becoming too much for his hole to bare. His alpha rasped against his ear, blabbering out possessive words like 

"my mate, my omega, mine."While he rutted.

Marcos' knot caught as Ace fluttered around him, milking him greedily. The ravenettes' second orgasm was painfully sweet as his mate came inside. 

The only sounds after was their heavy breathing and the traffic below Aces small apartment. It was blissful as Aces heat went into a recession and he could finally focus on the calming scent of ink, coffee and just Marco in general.

Ace watched the blonde as he closed his eyes, breathing loudly through his nose. The shabby street lamp lit the room. Stripes of orange light illuminated them, specks of dust particles flitting between them. It could have been a few eons, or seconds, when Ace found himself lost in those cerulean eyes. Bright, magnificent blue orbs staring right into his own greyscale ones. 

They flitted over to the mark on his neck, then back to his eyes before settling on his lips. In that moment he knew exactly what Marco wanted to hear. 

"Ace-yoi." 

The freckled man shuddered at the tingle he felt, the alphas rough voice exciting. 

"Y-yes?" 

Blonde strands fell over his eyes, full lips moving passionately against his own. Ace whimpered into the kiss when Marco pushed his tongue in, sensitive to the dominant force he used. Slick leaked from where they were connected. Marcos knot still throbbing but a bit smaller than before. 

"You belong to me now, understand-yoi." The alpha all but growls in his omegas ear as his hips twitch with the need to rut. 

The blissful sigh is all he needs as an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to be dumping my shitty fics on you guys but to be fair I forced my beta to read this and he loathes A/B/O dynamics. Though he did say it was spicy? Not 100% with it but I'm standing by it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.s if you wanna shout a quick Hi I'm sometimes on tumblr!


End file.
